My History Teacher, A Vampire!
by Reck Cifer Uchiha
Summary: Konoha High School history's teacher got fired so Tsunade, the director, gave the job to Sasuke Uchiha, a strange and kind of funny person. Plus he's a vampire and now that he's a teacher, he has to keep his secret safe but he wants to have fun too. The plot starts when he starts to feel strange things for his student, Sakura Haruno and she seems to feels the same way.
1. The New Teacher

**My History's Teacher, A Vampire! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishi-sama. **

**Chapter 1: The New Teacher.**

It was early in the morning, the Sun was brighting a lot through one of ours protagonists' bedroom. Yeah, Sakura Haruno is one of our protagonists in this story. She was still sleeping like the lazy she is but when the sunlight came to her face, she moved annoyed to the left and accidentally fell to the floor. Isn't that she is a clumsy person because she isn't but she has her stupid times. Sakura yawned and opened her eyes.

_Damn Sun, always interrumpting my sleeping._

She yawned again and tried to stand up. She was really tired, she spent the last night studying for a stupid history's test.

_Damn that teacher too._

In a lazy mood, she walked to the bathroom and washed her face. She wasn't ugly but God, she has pink hair. Yeah! Pink hair! Who can believe it! (Naruto could) There isn't a person with pink hair, well there are people with pink hair but not natural like hers! She ran her hand through her hair but got stuck in it. Yeah, like I said, she has her stupid moments. She tried to pull it out but it hurt like shit so she went down the stairs and looked at her mom.

-Oh, Sakura. Good morning.-Sakura's mom said while serving the breakfast.-Oh my God, what the fuck happened to your hair?-yeah, her mom has a beautiful vocabulary.

-I just ran my hand trough it!-she looked so stupid with one hand in her weist and the other stuck in her hair.

-Darling, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to go to a stylist?-Mebuki approached to her daughter and grabbed her stuck hand and pull it out of the hair.

-None because I won't go.-Sakura sat in a chair grabbing a spoon.-You know that I dislike those stuff.

Sakura have always hated all fashion stuff. She doesn't like fashion magazines, modeling, dresses, make-up, high-heels, spensive jewerly and hair products. (Shampoo doesn't count)

-From who the hell are you daughter? Because you don't seem to be my daughter. Don't offend.

-I had a dad, you know?-she opened her mouth and put the spoon in it with some cereal.

-...I guess so. You look like a copy of him.

-Does he was pink haired naturally?!-finally she can know the reason why she has fucking pink hair!

-Mmm, no.-Sakura's got emo.-But in the personality, you both are the same.

A silence owned the place. They didn't like to talk too much about Sakura's dad. He dissapeared a year after Sakura was born and nobody knows about him today. No testifies, or witnesses. Not a single signal of him.

-I wonder if he still alive.-murmured Sakura playing with the spoon.

-...Finish your cereal or you'll be late for class.-Sakura's mom was very active and positive but when it's about her dissapeared husband, she becomes like an emo.

-Alright.-the pink haired girl finished her cereal and took a little bath and got dressed up with a pair of jeans, a white long-sleeve and some black Converse. She tried to fix her hair and she made it! That's a bless. She looked for her boyfriend (an iPod) and put the headphones on. She ran down stairs and enter her mom's car.

-Are you retarded or what?-Sakura looked confused at her mom.-Where's your backpack?

-I forgot it...-Sakura went again to her bedroom, took the backpack and enter the car again.

-Don't you forget anything else?-her mom asked her. Sakura checked her stuff and no, she isn't forgetting something.

-I have everything.-Sakura's mom start the trip to school while Sakura was listening some music.

Sakura likes school a lot but not the persons in it. She has her few friends, of course but she isn't that popular as the bitch of Karin or the irritating Sasori. She spends the free hours in the library and the lunch time with her friends that are not as popular as her but are more open than her.

Sakura's mom stopped the car in front of her daughter's school and waved her goodbye before she drove to her job. Normally, she don't drive Sakura to school because of her job but today she goes to her job at 9am and not 6am like she always do.

-Oi, Sakura!-Sakura's friend, Ino Yamanaka, waved her hand at her as she noticed the pink haired presence. Sakura walked to her openly friend and her other two friends, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten.

-Hi.-she smiled at her friends.

-Go-good m-morni-ning, Sa-sakura-chan.-her more shyly friend greeted her.

-Hi, Sakura.-Tenten smiled back to Sakura as they walked to their first class' classroom: history.

-Hey, already heard about what happened to history's teacher?-Ino said a little excited about the recently news she heard.

Ino Yamanaka was always that one peson who always knew everything. If you want to know the gossips from school, look for Ino and she will tell you every gossip that had been in Konoha High School.

-No, I haven't heard of it.-Tenten sat in her place behind Ino and Sakura. Hinata was at Tenten's side.

-Okay, I heard that last night, Mr. Tanaka was found buying some drugs at a club and got busted so when Tsunade-sama heard about it, she fired him instantly.

-What!?-Sakura's scream was heard almost in every room of the school.

-Yes! I hated that fucking bastard!-Tenten said.

-Yeah and I knew that those stories of him were a little creepy. Maybe he was in the effects.-Ino remembered when that teacher spent almost the entire hour telling stories in Lord Of The Rings and Harry Potter style.

-I can't believe it! I spent the whole last night studying for that test. Damn it!-Sakura was angry, okay a lot but hey, she spent a lot of hours studying instead of reading her cursi novels or writing in her diary.

-Sakura chill it out. I spent hours studying too.-everyone stared at Ino.-Okay, I didn't but I'm so happy. Now we have a free hour until Tsunade-sama can find a new teacher.

_She's right. Now we have a free hour where I can go to the library and read my books. Yeah, that sounds good._

_-_Good morning everyone!-yelled a blonde haired guy named Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone said hi to Naruto and he went to where their closest friends were.-Good morning, my ladies.-he sat on top of Ino and Sakura's desk. When Hinata saw her secret love, she blushed a lot.

-Tsunade-sama fired Mr. Tanaka because he was found buying drugs.-that was Ino.

-Really!? Fuck yeah! A free hour, a free hour, a free hour.-Naruto sang moving his hands in circle.

-I don't think so.-a coldly voice with a strange accent was heard from the door. Everyone looked at the figure standing in the door.

Ino:_ Oh my God! He's more fucking hot than Brad Pitt! No, forget Brad Pitt, he's more sexy than Taylor Lautner! No, wait, he really is more hot than the guys from One Direction. Yes, he's hot! God damn it!_

Karin: _Definitely, he will be mine. Every girl is now dying for him but I won't let anyone touch him. He's mine!_

Naruto: _Mmm, what an idiot. Who the hell he thinks he is, eh? By the way, I'm hungry but I already ate breakfast. If I keep eating like this I will be a copy of Choji. Don't offend, Choji._

Sakura: _Tsk. Everyone is looking at him like he's some kind of God...And of course he is a God! He's so hot and cute. He looks like I imagine those guys from my novels. I wonder who is he? Also, he looks so suspicious. But he's so cute! _

-Who the hell are you?!-Naruto broke the silence.

-Hmp.-the black haired guy entered the room and put his backpack on the teacher's table.-I'm Uchiha Sasuke but all of you from now on will call me Mr. Uchiha, is it clear? And starting by now, rule number one: can't talk dirty in my classroom.-he looked at Naruto.

_Stupid guy._ Naruto went to his place as everyone was just staring at the new teacher.

When Tsunade fired Mr. Tanaka, she knew she had to look for a new teacher quickly so she talked to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the owner of the school and he told her that there was a person avaible. She accept it quickly, she didn't want her students to lose a class. And that's how Sasuke got the job.

-Okay, now. I will introduce myself again. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your history teacher.-Sasuke observed every person in the room but his eyes were caught when he saw pink hair.

_Pink hair? Who on earth could have pink hair? It must be dyed._

He keep looking at the room. It wasn't like he thought it would be. The room need a new paint, it doesn't have fans, the electricity doesn't work and it doesn't look like a history classroom. It looks like a 40's classroom.

_And thanks God that it started to rain._

-Hey you, the pink haired girl,-he pointed at Sakura.-Is your hair natural?-everyone started to laugh while Sakura blushed like a tomatoe.

-Y-yes, it is natural.-Sakura observed her new teacher.

_God! Is he really our new teacher? He looks so young and he is very pale and has a deep black eyes...He's...he's more than hot. It's weird. I feel like something isn't right. By the way, how he dare to asked me if my hair is natural, eh!?_

-Weird.-Sasuke whispered.-Alright, I'm no _ordinary_ teacher so I will make things more interesting but first, fill this paper with your personal information. Mmm, you, the one that spoke first to me, give everyone a copy.-Naruto looked angry at his new teacher but agreed. He likes to walk across the classroom so, what is he losing? When Naruto gave everyone a copy, they started to fill the paper with their personal information.

_Blood type? For what the hell he wants to know our blood type? _Naruto thought so hard about what type of blood is his but he didn't knew.

-I don't know my blood type.-Naruto said holding his paper in the air.

-Mmm, that's okay.

_I'm not interested in yours, anyway._

When everyone completed the paper, Sasuke took it back. When he went to took Ino and Sakura's papers, he fought so hard to not touch Sakura's hair. When he got all the papers he observed everyone again.

_This is easy to know. Is just look how the letter is or the name you could imagine which one is. But definitely, this Sakura Haruno is that pink haired girl. I don't doubt about it._

-Fine. I will say your names and you will stand up. If I repeat your name, you sit down and if I repeated again, you stand up and something like that.-he changed the paper's order and said the first name.-Hinata.-the girl blushed and stand up.-Tenten. Mmm, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino.-he looked at the guys and then saw Sakura.-Kiba, Ino, Neji, Lee,-he moved again the order of the papers.-Choji, Karin, Ino, Suigetsu, Tenten, Jugo, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Sasori.

_I don't like how it looks that Sasori. He looks suspicious..._

-Hinata, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Karin, Jugo, Tenten and Hinata.-the new teacher smirked.

-Oi! Call me already, will ya?-Naruto crossed his arms in his chest.

-Naruto.

_How the fuck he knows my name? He didn't even look at the paper._

_-_Mmm, Sai, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Jugo, Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara, Sasori, Karin, Choji, Tenten and Ino.

-Alright those who are standing now are Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Karin, Jugo and Neji.-all the mentioned sat in their chairs.-Sakura, Choji, Choji, Sakura, Choji, Choji, Choji, Choji, Sakura.

_Sakura..._

-Hey! Why you said Choji's name many times?-again Naruto.

-Because he needs to exercise.

-What do you want to mean?-Choji said with a killer aura.

-I'm saying that you're fa-

-Don't say it!-everyone yelled.

-What? I only was going to say that he's fat.-Choji threw his morning lunch and stand up.

-I'm not fat!-he started running to Sasuke but he just dodged him and grabbed him by his neck.

_He's fat! _Sakura gasped in surprise. _No one can dodge Choji's attacks. Of course, he's not a teenager like us but still..._

-Rule number two: no running in my classroom.-Sasuke let go of Choji and the fat one went to his desk with Shikamaru.-Alright, I learned all of your names.

-I don't believe you.-Sasori said looking at his new teacher.

-Well, Sasori, you have to learn to think before talk because I guess that dealing with many girls is affecting your brain.

-H-how do you know that I hook up with many girls?-he asked very surprised.

-I saw you this morning with Karin, then with some blue haired girl and then with a blonde girl.

-Ah, I almost thought that you have powers or something.-Naruto said leaning against his chair.

_Mmm, I guess I have to be more careful if I don't want them to know that I'm a vampire but I want to have so much fun!_

Oh, yeah. A little detail about Sasuke is that he is vampire. Now, if he's a vampire, why he has a job as a teacher? Well, he loves to spend time with the teenagers of this new era. They're so interesting and have so many crazy ideas and a huge imagination. Also he wants to learn about new stuff of this years because he was born a lot of years ago, we could say that he was part of Napoleon army (not really). He's very old so he keeps his antiques stuff like the music, food, way to talk and some manners but he really wants to be part of this new era so he got the job of teacher so he can spend more time with the teenagers.

About the blood? Yeah, he has a special room in his house with a lot of bottles with blood. He has a friend that is a doctor and sometimes his friend gives him a bottles with blood of some special patients of the hospital. The blood is no problem for him, of course, a lot of years ago he had to kill people because his friend wasn't born yet.

One problem for him now is the Sun. He hates so much the Sun. It's like his worst enemy. That's a reason why he moved to this little town, it rains almost everyday but there a few days and times of rainy days that the Sun wants to show up himself so he just stay in his home or if he's in some place and the Sun show himself he went to some cafeteria or hide himself in some dark place. Now that he has to be in a school seven days a week, if the Sun shows up, he just close the windows and he stay at the until the Sun goes down.

-Well,-he sat down in his desk chair and his elbows in the desk and lied the jaw in his hands.-today I won't do anything with history but I'll let you know that you have a project for the next month.

-A project already? Man, just chill, we're no robots.-again Naruto.

-You're kind of annoying, Naruto. And I don't care if it's early or not, I'll give you a project for the next month.

-A project of what?-Ino asked.

-It is very simple, the project it's of yourselves.

-Ourselves?

-Yes, you will make an autobiography of yourselves and then read it for the class.

-An autobiography in history?

-Yes, I want to know who my students are.-Sasuke said looking straight at Sakura.

-I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Someday I'll be Hokage and I love ramen, dattebayo!

-Mmm, good to know but you as the Hokage? That could be really interesting. I can't wait to see it with my own eyes.

-You'll vote for me?

-Maybe...we'll see. If you have a perfect grade in all classes, yes, I'll vote for you.

-Oh, yeah!-the bell that indicates that is the next hour rang. Their next class is Spanish but Kurenai-sensei got pregnant so she is resting at home.

-Have a good day.-Sasuke said and everyone ran to the door,excepting Sakura and her friends.

-Oi, forehead, can I go to your house after school?-Ino, the only one that calls her forehead, said.

-How many times do I have to say that my house is your house?

-A hundred?

-Argh, of course you can go. Tenten, Hinata, do you want to go too?

-Yes.

-I-if it's n-not a pr-oblem.

-Hinata, there's no problem.-the four girls went outside the classroom but before, Sakura saw his new teacher and she caught him looking at him.

_He's very hot but very suspicious. Looks like he killed someone or something like that._

_Hmp, Sakura Haruno. I never thought that finally I could find someone like you. Finally..._

**A/N:**

**Please let me know if you liked it! It really makes me happy when I read reviews or you follow or something like that. **

**One thing I want to clear is that I don't speak officially English (my official language is Spanish) but I know a lot. So if there's an error or something, please let me know because I'm still learning English language. **

**Thank you so much for those who have read this and please leave your review! **

**Review = Cookie**


	2. A Clan From Long Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry to be late but I spend the whole past week studying for a English Spelling Bee of my school and everything was worth it. I won first place! I worked so hard, really. Now, to the fanfic.**

**Loading...**

**3, 2, 1**

**Now you can read.**

**Chapter 2: A Clan From Long Ago.**

-That teacher is so damn hot!- Ino's voice was heard in all Sakura's house. The four friends were in the pink haired girl's bedroom with some magazines spread on the floor.

-The new teacher?-Tenten asked with confusion.

-Yeah, Uchiha-sensei..-a pervert smile formed in Ino's face as she remembered how it felt when he called her name.

_It sounded so sexy!_

-Please, he isn't so hot; he has a cute face but is not enough to rape him.-Tenten rolled her eyes.

-Are you fucking out of your mind?! He's more sexier than Justin Bieber!-Ino grabbed a magazine where Justin was in the front page and then she showed it to Tenten.

-I don't like Justin Bieber.-Tenten crossed her arms.

-Neither I but I have to admit that he's hot.

-Whatever.

-Oi, forehead, what you think about Uchiha-sensei?-Ino smirked and looked at Sakura, she've always loved to annoy her best friend.

-W-what? Um, I...I think he's handsome.

_Hansome?! He's very hot! _Sakura thought.

-See? Even forehead likes him.

-Hey!-Sakura blushed.

-I said whatever.

-Let's see, Hinata?-the three girls stared at the Hyuga heiress.

-I...I t-think he's cu-te b-but...-Hinata's face turned very red.

-But...?-Ino was expecting the other part of her answer.

-Ino, you scared Hinata.-Tenten said.

-No, I didn't. Right, Hinata?-Ino looked for her and found her fainted.-Hinata?

-I told you.-Tenten rolled her eyes again.

-I'm a monster!-Ino yelled and threw herself to the ground.

-You are the most crazy girl I've ever met in my life.-Sakura said more to herself.

-Yeah but you love me as I am.-the Yamanaka stood up and gave a bear hug to her best friend.

-Yo-you're bre-aking m-my ribs.

-Fine...-Ino let go of Sakura and hugged Tenten instead.

-No! Let go!

-Ah, you will never change, Ino.-Sakura sighed.-Wait here, I will bring some cookies.

-Fuck yeah! Cookies!-Sakura almost ran to the kitchen, so she can be far away from Ino's craziness

**In the other part of the town...**

A young man was walking to the nearest coffee shop.

_I wonder what she's doing now. Is not like I care but I finally found it, so I better put an eye on her._

He opened the door and walked to the farest table.

-How can I serve you?-a young girl asked to Sasuke, smiling a bit.

-I'm fine. If I need something I will call you.-the girl nodded and went back to work. Sasuke sighed and opened his black notebook.

_I finally found it. It is in a girl named Sakura. She is very weird and she has pink hair...I never thought I could find it now but my hopes are back. Now I just have to be closer to her and then gain her trust but I do not wan to be rude, so I shall go slow. I know I just woke up from one yore (years ago) but there is so many things I want to learn..._

**Back in Sakura's house...**

-Can we go to the park? I want to feel the air in my face.-Ino turned the page of a magazine.

-You mean the water because it's raining, idiot.-Tenten took one cookie and gave it a bite.

-Oh, yeah, I forget it.-Sakura rolled her eyes and skip the page of the book she was reading.

_Why there isn't a guy like these guys from the books? I mean, why there isn't a guy that could treat you with respect and has manners. Well, that teacher looks like one of them but he's my teacher. I can't be with him! Nor have fantasies with he has to be my teacher? I wonder how old he is._

-Sakura, you alright? You've been very quite lately.

-Oh, Ino, it's nothing. I'm just thinking.

**-**Like always...You're very weird, you know?

-I know...

...

-Sakura! I'm home!-the girl heard Mebuki's voice from the front door. She hurried to go to her. She was starving! Yes, she doesn't know how to cook. She can be a little nerd but she doesn't even know how to make a pancake.

-Finally!-Sakura hugged her mom.

-Don't be a bitch. Here, I bought you ramen.-her mom wasn't stupid, she knows that Sakura isn't the kind of person that hug persons for love.

-Thanks. I love you!-she inmediately ran to her bedroom and started to eat. Her friends went to their houses minutes ago, except for Hinata. Sakura was still waiting for Neji to pick her up.

-Sakura?-her mom knocked her daughter bedroom's door and steped inside.

-Yes, mom?

-I...I just wanted to know how was you day.-Sakura saw her mom and sniled.-Wait, is that Hinata?

-Yes, she fainted because of Ino.

-Why you didn't tell me? I want to talk with Ino.-Mebuki and Ino have a really strong relationship, like if they were best friends.

-About what?-Sakura put the ramen on the table next to her and sat on her bed.

-It's a secret between Ino and me.-Mebuki sat on the bed, too.

-A secret? Ino is my friend!

-And I'm your mom.-Mebuki smiled.

-Fine...-her mom smiled at her.

Since her dad isn't with them, her mom is being very working hard to give Sakura everything that she needs but her mom isn't good at talking about life with her daughter.

-Last night I studied for a test of History and I found out today that the teacher was fired.-Sakura broke the silence.

-Fired? Why?

-He was found buying drugs.

-Oh, wow. That's heavy. So, did Tsunade found a new teacher?-Sakura's mom knows Tsunade because they are best friends since highschool.

-Yeah...-Sakura smiled like an idiot.

-Sakura? Are you ok?-Mebuki moved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

-What? Oh, yes! Don't worry.

-So...? What happened with that new teacher?

-What teacher? Oh, yeah! **That** teacher...he's so hot.-instantly she blushed.

-Excuse me?

-Oh, nothing. He is handsome.

-You like your teacher?-Mebuki raised an eyebrow.

-I didn't said that but yes, who can't like someone like him?

-What's his name?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Uchiha?-Mebuki raised an eyebrow again.

-Yes.-Sakura looked at her mom confused.

-It can't be an Uchiha. All Uchiha are dead.

-What?-that can't be truth.

-Yes, at least that's what everyone says. The Uchiha Clan was a big clan from years ago.

-How many years?-Sakura was very interested in knowing more of her teacher.

-I heard that the first Uchiha, Madara, was born in 1497.

-Are you serious? That's insane! So, what happened to them?

-They were killed, all of them.

-Why?

-I'm not sure but I guess that they were plannig to kill the Hokage, Hashirama, so Madara could take control.

-What about the innocent people?

-All were killed. The Hokage ordered to kill every Uchiha.

-This is crazy. How can my teacher be an Uchiha then?

-I have no idea...-the room was filled with pure silence. They were both thinking about the talk they just had.

-That is so weird.-Sakura whispered playing with her fingers.

-Have some sleep, you need it.-Sakura nodded.-And Sakura, be careful with that teacher. Ok?-Mebuki said before going to her bedroom.

-Uchiha...-Sakura took her ramen and started to eat it.-I knew that he's quite suspicious...

**...**

**Thanks for read and remember: **

**Reviews = Cookies**

**Ino: I want more!**

**Me: Who invited you?**

**Ino goes to the coner of the room and started to cry.**

**Like I was saying leave a your opinion, that would make me so happy! And if there is some grammar errors, please, forgive me, I am trying my best. **


	3. Who Are You Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hello! I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so thanks to everyone who follow this fanfic. Oh, and I upload this today because tomorrow I start school again and I don't know when I could upload again but I'll try upload whenever possible. So, don't worry folk! **

**Now, let's read.**

**Chapter 3: Who Are You Now?**

-Naruto, I already told you I won't talk about the history of ramen.-Sasuke sighed. He said to his students to choose the theme of the class and Naruto came with this idea of talking about ramen.

-Why? I love ramen!-Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and look angrily at his teacher.

_He's so stupid. _

-Can someone tell me a theme that doesn't involve ramen?-the raven man asked and gave a look at Sakura who blushed.

_Why is he looking at me? I feel so nervous now. _

-How about you?-the voice of Karin broke the silence.

-About me?-Sasuke raised an eyebrow.-What do you mean?-he asked, taking a sit on his desk chair.

-We ask you questions and you answer them. You know to meet you.

_And then rape you._

-Um...Just for today, alright?-he wasn't very sure about the idea but he didn't know what to talk about.

-Are you virgin?-that was Karin, who else would ask someting like that? Sasuke just laughed.

-I will not answer that question.-he isn't virgin but his first time was a long, long, long time ago, so he doesn't like to talk about it.

-How many years do you have?-Ino was praying for him to say under twenty and not thirty.

_Who am I kidding? I don't give a fuck about how old he is. I just want him to fuck me so hard! _

-I'm 25.-actually, he's 21...Well, he's been living since 441 years ago but he was immoratalized at that age.

-Are you single?-everyone looked at Naruto.

-What? I'm just asking!

-Yes, I'm single. And no, I will not go out with you, Karin.-he said before Karin even opened her mouth. The girl just ignored him and convinced herself she is going to rape him no matter what.

-What is your favorite food?-food? He doesn't eat! He just drinks the blood that he's friend gives him from the hospital.

-Food? Um, I like...Salads? Yes, that, salads.

-What?! Why isn't ramen your favorite food? You're a monster!-Naruto started to cry.

_A monster? But I didn't do anything! No, I'm not a monster..._

-Naruto, do not call me like that ever again, alright?-everyone paralized after hearing his very cold voice. Naruto was afraid a little but nodded.

Everyone asked Sasuke many things. Like his favorite color, where he lives, which deodorant he uses, that was Karin, and his hobbies. But there was only one person who didn't asked Sasuke something and that was Sakura. Of course, she wants to ask him something but she wants to do it after everyone's gone.

-What is your...-the bell interrupted Ino and she just sighed.

-Have a nice day.-the classroom was empty within three seconds, the only exception was Sakura. She was standing in front of Sasuke's desk.

-Do you need something, Sakura?-he smirked, looking at her.

_Now that she is more near I can see she isn't bad looking. Actually, she is very pretty and has a beautiful eyes._

-I...

_Okay, Sakura. Breathe and just be yourself. Don't let your nervousness stop you._

-I want to ask you something.-she finally talked and looked at him, expecting his answer.

_God, I'm so near to him! I can smell his odor from here. _

-It's about the Uchiha clan.-Sasuke's smirk faded away.

-The Uchiha clan?-he haven't heard anyone else but himself or his brother to metion them. Even not a mortal.

-Yes...-Sakura got scared and regret asked him.

-What do you know about it?-he knew she knows something about it.

-I-I...My mom told me something about them and I was wondering if it's true.-the silence ruled the classroom while black and green eyes were meeting each other.

_His eyes are so beautiful; I feel hipnotized right now, like I'm locked in them without any escape._

_Why am I looking her eyes? This will not take me to any good..._

-And I guess you are wondering about how I'm here, am I right?-the girl nodded slowly.-Alright, I will tell you but do not tell anybody.-she nodded again; the words just didn't wanted to come out.-Back in the 1572's, my mother gave birth to me.-Sakura widened her eyes.-I grew up following my dad's path and studied very hard to be make my mother proud. But there was a secret the Uchiha clan had: the head of the clan, Uchiha Madara, was a vampire.-Sakura stoped breathing When Senju Hashirama knew about it, he instantly ordered to kill every Uchiha on Earth.-he took a breathe.

-My mom told me this Madara wanted to kill Hashirama and take control of the village.-she said, blushing a little and feeling scared than before.

-That is a story that Hashirama invented to keep the secret about Madara.

-Why he ordered to kill every Uchiha if the only vampire was Madara? Why didn't he killed Madara only?-she felt terrible for all those who died without knowing why they were killed.

-Hashirama knew Madara was full of hatred and he thought he could make an army of vampire against him and then take control of the village. That is the true story.-he didn't know if it was good to tell her but one way or another she was going to know it.

-So, are you a...vampire?-Sakura felt weird saying that word. Of course, she loves vampires but the ones from books, you know like Twilight, Vampire Academy or even The Vampire Diaries but she never imagined she would talk about vampires with someone who could be one. Wait, if he is a vampire and the vampires drink human blood...She is a human! Fuck! She gotta get out of there quickly.

-You know what? I gotta go.-she said really fast and tried to run to the door but before she got there, Sasuke was standing in front of it.

-What? Are you scared? Because I am not thirsty now.-he noticed she didn't believed him.-Sakura, I promise I will not hurt you.-he looked her in the eyes and in some way she felt more comfortable than before.

-Promise?

-I promise.-Sakura nodded and sat on one of the chairs near the desk of Sasuke.

-Answer my question. Are you a vampire?-Sakura asked more confident.

-Yes, yes I am.-the silence ruled the classroom again. Sakura didn't know what to say nor Sasuke.

_I knew he was suspicious. I feel so many emotions right now because he is a vampire and that's so awesome but I'm a little scared, too. What if he loses control and kill me? Or what if he kill everybody in here? _

-How and why are you here?-the pink haired girl asked very curious about his answer.

-When Tsunade fired the last teacher, she talked with me about being the new teacher until she can finds someone else.

-So, you're saying that you are not a real teacher?-she raised an eyebrow.

-Exactly.

-Then, how Tsunade hired you?-this is so troublesome.

-I am friend of her husband. Actually, he is the one who gives me blood when I need it.

-I heard he works at Konoha Central Hospital...Oh, I understand now, he is a doctor and gives you the blood of the dead patients?-Sasuke nodded, emotionless.-So, you don't kill people?-the raven man nodded again.

-Do you feel more better now?-he asked because he knew she was now scared of him. He can hear her heartbeat was very fast.

-A little. It's just that, what if you lose control?-her voice sounded worried.

-I will not but...-he shut up and looked at Sakura.

-But?

_You could make me lose total control._

-It was nothing. Just forget it, alright?-another silence formed until the bell rang again.

-Oh my God! I cut Asuma's class; I'm screwed.-she stood up and ran the door but the voice of Sasuke interrpted her.

-Do not worry, I will tell him you was talking with me.-she smiled happily.-And Sakura.

-Yes?

-We have a bond now...

**...**

**Arigato, everyone. Remember to share with me about what you think of this fanfic. **

**Reviews = A Kiss From Sasuke-kun**

**To be continued...**


	4. Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters.**

**Notice: I'm going to update every Sunday, so I can be organized.**

**Chapter 4: Blood**

The moment Sakura woke up, she could tell it was going to be a great day. First, it was Friday. Second, there was a lot of clouds in the sky, making the day looks dark. Third-and most importantly-Sakura already knew that she was going to see Sasuke. Now all she had to do was get out of bed and go to school. But when she stopped to see herself in the mirror; Sakura, for the first time, wanted to look pretty for someone.

-What am I thinking?-she went dowstairs and she had a cereal for breakfast.

Meanwhile, at Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke was sitting on his desk, waiting for some pink haired girl.

-Good morning!-the teacher looked at the door, Naruto was standing there with a big smile on his face.

-Why do you have to yell?-Sasuke simply asked. Naruto frowned and walked to his desk without saying a word. Very weird coming from someone like him.

-Naruto, are you alright?-Tenten, who was sitting next to Hinata, asked him, worried about the change of attitude of the blonde guy.

-Yes, I'm fine.-he said, forcing a smile. He doesn't know why but that teacher is very strange. Naruto turned around and Sasuke smirked at him, showing a bit of one of his teeth. The Uzumaki looked away and sat on his chair. That was weird, very weird.

_I swear his not from this world. I can feel it. _Naruto convinced himself about it.

The bell rang and the students came to the classroom, including the pink haired girl. Sasuke turned around and tried to not to laugh. Sakura, for the first time, was wearing a little bit of make-up and her hair was untied. Actually, she is looking good...

_Does she likes someone? _Sasuke thought jealously. _Hmp..._

-Wow, Sakura-chan! What happened to you?-Naruto asked her, with a big smile on his face. Sakura blushed and glared at Sasuke. He was smirking. Sakura looked away and walked to her desk.

-Who is it?-Ino asked when Sakura sat on her chair. She knew Sakura is into someone because she will never use make-up and untie her hair unless she likes someone.

-W-what do you mean?-Sakura blushed and decided to ignore her best friend.

-Alright, today you will write the questions that are in the board. These questions are for the autobiography project. Well, write.-Sasuke said and sat on his chair. He glared at Sakura and closed his eyes, smelling her fragrance. He clenched his fists and grunted, trying to control himself. Her fragance was so addicting and intoxicating; it was so damn good that made Sasuke felt like he just used the best drug in the world.

-I will be right back.-Sasuke stood up and almost ran out of the classroom; he went outside, without caring that was raining, and exhaled.

_I almost lose control. I really need blood right now._

The raven-haired man walked to Tsunade's office and opened the door without knocking it first.

-What the-? Oh, it's you.-Tsunade, a blonde woman, with real big breasts and almost in the fifty, was the headmistress of Konoha Gakuen and wife of Dan, the head of Konoha Central Hospital and friend of Sasuke since almost twenty years.

-Tsunade, I need blood. Now.-the blonde woman sighed and glared at Sasuke, he had one of his hand on his nose and mouth. Tsunade opened a mini fridge and took one little bag of blood, Sasuke took the bag without thinkin it twice and bitten the bag, drinking the blood in it. Tsunade turned around, giving Sasuke some 'privacy'. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth on his throat.

-What made you come here for blood?-Tsunade asked him after he finished drinking. He had remains of blood on the corner of his mouth.

-A certain student is driving me crazy.-he admitted, taking a napkin and cleaning his mouth.-Her blood is the one I need and she smells so good...

-Want another bag?-she offered him, in case that he's not satisfied.

-I am fine, do not worry about it. It is just that I do not know what to do.-Sasuke sighed.

-Be careful, alright? And don't worry, I'll find a teacher soon.-he gave her a smile of gratefulness and left the office, went back to his classroom and sat on his chair while the students were watching every movement he did.

-Is something wrong?-he asked and the students continued writing. The bell rang again and Sasuke forced a smile and said: Have a nice day. The students got out of the classroom, except for Sakura. Sasuke walked to her and told her to sit down again. She obeyed and glared at him.

-What did you do to yourself?-he asked trying not to laugh.

-I...I just wanted to change myself. Is that wrong?-her face was very red of shame.

-No, actually...You're beautiful.-he put his hand on her cheek and then put her ear behind her ear. Sakura's heartbeat increased and closed her eyes, feeling the coldness of his skin.-We have to talk about something.-he put his hand on top of hers and looked at her kindly.

-About what?-she opened her eyes and instantly blushed when she saw his hand on hers.

-We can not talk about it here. How about if you go to my house tomorrow?-he smiled.

-Your house?-she freaked out a bit. Is he going to kill her? No, he promised he won't hurt her...

-Is there a problem with it? If you want I can go to your house instead...

-No!-he frowned.-I m-mean my mom will ask you awkward things so...

-I understand. So, my house?

-You're not going to kill me, aren't you?-Sasuke let out the laugh and denied with his head.

-I thought I told you that I will not hurt you.

-Um, okay. Where do you live? In a cemetery?-Sasuke laughed again and said something in a low voice that Sakura didn't understood well.

-I will pick you up at your house and yes, I know where you lives.-the girl nodded and remembered she has class.

-I'm late again. I have to go.-she stood up and walked to the door and went to her next class. Sasuke walked to the nearest window and smirked.

-Let's start tomorrow your vampire weekend.


	5. Vampire Weekend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters.**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday but I got stuck with a school project and spent the weekend doing it. But here I am so, let's read.**

**Chapter 5: Vampire Weekend**

A knock on the front door of her house, woke her up. Sakura tried to stand up but failed, falling to the floor.

_What time is it? _(Adventure Time! ¬ ¬)

She stood up and when she was going downstairs, she heard two very familiar voices.

-Sakura's friend?-she heard her mom voice.

-Yes, we met at the library.-now she heard Sasuke's voice.

-Oh, I see, another nerd.-from where she was, she saw Sasuke frowned.

-I'm picking her up for the poetry contest.

-Alright, let me check if she's awake...-Mebuki turned around.

-Kenta!-Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke frowned again and sighed. Having Sakura so close to him makes him lose control.

-Good morning.-Sasuke greeted Sakura and the pink-haired girl smiled at him.

-I just woke up.-she whispered in his ear.

-Alright, I will wait for you outside.-Sasuke smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Sakura turned around and ran up to her bedroom. She looked for some clothes and took a shower. When she went back to her room, Sakura looked through the window and saw Sasuke standing outside. The girl smiled to herself and took a last look in the mirror. She went downstairs and when she opened her door but her mom's voice stopped her.

-Sakura!-Mebuki walked to where her daughter was and glared at Sasuke from there.

-What's the matter?-Sakura asked thinking that she knew who he was, somehow.

-If you two are going to have sex, use protection, okay?-she whispered but Sasuke heard it and laughed a little bit.

-Mom!-the pink-haired girl blushed of the idea. Ignoring her mom, she went to Sasuke and without his permission, she entered to his car.

-Have a nice day, Ms. Haruno!-the Uchiha waved his hand and walked to his car.

-Mebuki! My name is Mebuki!-Sasuke waved his hand again and entered to his car.

-Why did you hid in here?-Sasuke turned on the engine and started the journey to his house.

-Did you heard what she said?!-her cheeks were red by the embarrass.

-Yes...What is the matter? She just gave you an advice.-Sakura glared at him with her eyes widened.

-What do you mean?-is he insinuating something?

-Nothing. I just said that she gave you an advice. Is not like we're going to have sex or something, so do not freaked out.-Sakura sighed, not knowing if it was because of the awkward situation or because he just said they weren't going to have sex.

_What are you thinking, pervert? He just wants to talk, right?_

Sasuke on the other side was thinking of a theme of conversation with her but his mind, for the first time, was blank.

-What do you want to talk about?-Sakura noticed him a little nervous, as if he didn't know what to do to make her feel well.

-Is about something I need from you.

-From me?-she raised an eyebrow.

-Yes, it is very complicated but I hope you understand.-both of them remained in silence for the rest of the drive; the only sound in the car was the announcer voice through the radio, talking about celebrities gossips.

Sasuke truned the car to the right and parked the car in front of a house in middle of the forest.

-This is your house?-Sakura was surprised. It was quite a pretty house; very modern actually but with a touch of antiquated.

-Yes but most of the time I live with Dan and Tsunade. I stay here when a special ocassion or when Dan and Tsunade are working.

-Oh, I imagined another thing but this is much better.-she smiled looking at the building.

-Hmp. I can imagine it.-he got out of the car and before Sakura could opened the door; Sasuke was standing in front of it and opened it for her.

-Thanks.-she stood by his side and smiled to him.

-You are welcome. Now, come on, I will give you a tour, even if it not a big house, I want you to familiarize with it.-they started walking, Sakura following him, and entered the raven man house.

-Wow, is more beautiful on the inside.-Sasuke smirked and showed Sakura every corner of the house. At the end, they both ended at the restroom, sitting on the sofa.

-So...What do you have to talk with me?-the pink-haired girl broke the silence.

-Alright, I am a vampire, right?-she nodded confused.-But I am an Uchiha vampire, which means, I am no common vampire because of my Uchiha blood.-he stopped to make a dramatic pause.

-I don't understand.-she confessed.

-A common vampire can live forever, the Uchiha vampires were cursed long ago by a witch.

-So, you're saying that you are not an immoratl?-Sasuke nodded slowly.-And...?

-And I have left only two months...-the raven man murmured, glaring at her.

-You are going to die?-she freaked out, thinking of the idea.

-Yes.

-And that witch, why she did the curse?-by the time she was getting more interested.

-She was in love with Madara but he did not love her.

-You said you need something from me, is that something going to make you live forever?

-Something like that, I guess...

-What do you need? Why me?

-The witch was...How can I say it? Um, she was a Haruno.-he passed his hand through his hair.-And I need your blood.

-I think I understand now. You need the blood of a Haruno to break the curse, right?-she glared at him, expecting his answer.

-Yes because the witch was or is a Haruno so...-Sasuke frowned.

-And this thing has a bad side, right? Everything have its dark side.-she wasn't stupid, there must be something dark about this that she will probably not accept.

-I do not call it a dark side but to break the curse I need more than your blood.-Sasuke picked Sakura's hand and started to play with her fingers, causing the girl to feel a shiver down her spine and blush hard.

-What is it?-she whispered, expecting the worse.

-We have to go to Shiganami and...

-And...?

-And in a ritual...We have to get marry.

**...**

**Alright, that's it, folks! What is Sakura going to say? **

**Next chapter; Vampire Weekend Part II**

**I just heard about the explosions at Boston, I hope everyone's okay...**


	6. Vampire Weekend Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: Vampire Weeken Part II**

-And in a ritual...We have to get marry.

-What?-was the only word Sakura said. Get marry? She's a teenager yet! But the idea isn't so bad at all knowing that it is with a sexy vampire...No, that makes it more crazy.

-I know it sounds crazy,-she glared at him.-but do not worry, the ritual is not dangerous.

-You think I'm afraid of the ritual?

-Um,so what is it?-he didn't understand her. If she's not afraid of the ritual, what makes her be afraid? And most importantly, is she afraid?

-Well, I'm too young to get marry, I just met you a few days ago and I've always wanted to get marry in love.-the raven man stood up and walked to the window, looking straight to the forest.

-I am sorry...I did not thought about that.-an awkward silence filled the room.

Sakura thought about the situation. She likes him but is not the same to love him. Also, she wants to help him but she doesn't want to sacrifice her freedom. He is a gentleman, good looking, smart and affectionate but she doesn't love him...Yet.

-I have been selfish; I just got so happy when I found you.-Sakura's heart stopped beating for a second and for the first time she didn't blushed, she smiled instead.

-Thank you.-she murmured sincerely.

-Why?-he turned around to look at her.

-My dad disappeared when I was only a baby and since I have memory, my mother haven't been very affectionate with me. I'm not used to the affections.-she stood up and looked down.-Sometimes I think I am bother to everyone.

-What?-Sasuke walked to her.-Do not say that, there is many people who cares for you like those blonde friends of your and the shy one.-he put his hands on her waist.-You are not a bother to me.-he leaned closer and kissed her neck. Being out of her mind and the new sensations made her moaned lowly but Sasuke heard it. He just lost control ans started to kiss and suck her soft skin more wildly. The girl sighed and put her hands on his hair, starting to play with it.

_It is so soft and smells good...He's making me crazy._

She sighed again and threw her head backward; giving Sasuke more access to her neck.

Sasuke's hand went to her back, and he introduced them inside her shirt, touching and caressing her skin.

Sakura did the same and brought him closer to her body making them moaned because of the touch of their skin. Sasuke pulled away his mouth and when he was about to prove her lips; he saw his reflection in the mirror. His 'Sharingan' was awakened. Finally, he come to his senses and separated his body from hers.

-What's the matter?-he had his eyes closed and Sakura didn't understood why he stopped.-Your eyes...-she said when he decided to open them.

-It is called Sharingan.-Sakura frowned and bit her lips to not laugh about the name.-And it is another Uchiha thing.

-What it does?-she asked, looking at those red eyes with three black commas in it.

-It awakens when I'm too thirsty, when I feel a lot of lust and when I need its power.-he explained.

-Power?-she raised an eyebrow.

-Amaterasu, Susano'o and other techniques called jutsu.

-Can I see one?

-I do not think so. It is very dangerous and costs me too much energy.

-Oh...-she felt dissapointed.

-But maybe I can show you some jutsu...Want to see it?-he smirked. The girl nodded excited and walked to the front door.

-Come on, let's go outside!-she smiled with her cheeks a little bit red about the situation from minutes ago.

-Go ahead. I have to do something.-she nodded again and went outside. Sasuke sighed and looked for some blood bag.

...

-This place is really amazing.-Sakura was walking through the forest; admiring every tree and flowers that was in it. Suddenly, she remembered what she did with Sasuke. An instant blush appeared.-It was amazing. Even if I didn't proved his lips, his touch on my skin was good. When I felt hs touch for the first time, I felt some weird current...But I still think I'm too young to get marry...It's so complicated.

-What is so complicated?-Sakura frozed and blushed more hard.-Did I told you I love your smell?-Sasuke was embracing her from the back, with his head buried hinto her neck.

-Y-you say it because you're a vampire.

-Um, not exactly. Not every mortal smells good, like that friend of yours.-he kissed the top of her head.

-What friend?

-Uzumaki Naruto. He smells like some weird girl laughed.

-Ramen, he loves ramen a lot.

-Hmp.-he freed her from his embrace and stood in front of her.-Do you still want to see that jutsu?

-Of course.-Sasuke walked three steps forward and did some movements with his hands.

-Katon; Gokkakyou no Jutsu!-a ball of fire suddenly appeared and went through the forest, disappearing in the process.

-Isn't going to start a fire?

-Do not worry.

-Oh, okay...By the way, that was amazing! Can you do another one?

-Well, but it will be the last one, alright? This jutsu is called Chidori.-the raven man did other movements with his hands and a light blue lighting appeared on his hand, making a noise similar to a bird sing. Sakura's eyes widened and took one step closer. Sasuke made disappeare the lighting and sat below a shade tree. The girl smiled, thinking about how cute he looked, and sat by his side.

-This is so unreal, I still can't believe all these things.-Sasuke glared at her and gave a sincere smile.

-It has been so much time that I am used to it. My life had been boring...Until I found you.

A silence appeared. Sasuke and Sakura were deep involved in their own thoughts until she remembered something.

-The day you told me you are a vampire, you told me: 'We have a bond now'. What did you meant with it?-she didn't know why she got closer to him.

-You just said: I told you I am a vampire. When a vampire tells a mortal his true identity it means the vampire has infinite trust in the mortal and that makes a bond between the vampire and the mortal.-he glared at her.-A bond means we have to protect each other and I have to be by your side.

-You're going to be by my side?-she asked in a low voice.

-Yes, I will.-he leaned forward. Their lips almost touching.-Are you going to back out?-he muttered, huskily. His breath crashed into her face, making her close her eyes. Sasuke closed the space between their mouths, running his fingers through her soft hair. Then he started to really kiss her, softly at first, then long and sweet along her jawline and down her neck, making her moan and tilt back her head. At last, he returned to her lips, kissing her with such intensity, sucking her bottom lip, then edging his tongue just past her teeth. She opened her mouth wider, desperate to let more of him in, finally unafraid to show how much she yearned for him.

She could, at that moment, accept to marry him.

He pulled away and stared at her, as if he wanted her to say something. She smiled up at him and pecked him softly on the lips.

-Was that your first kiss, Sakura?-he asked suddenly. Sakura grinned sheepishly.-Do you regret that it was with me?

-No!-she blushed.

-Hmp.-he glared at her for seconds, making her nervous.

-Why are you looking at me like that?-she looked away. He placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

-I am looking at your beauty.-he placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes by the contact.

-Do you really think I'm beautiful?

-Yes, I do. Everyone thinks that.

-Liar.-she half closed her eyes.

-It is the truth. Do not you see how that Naruto sees you?-his voice sounded jealously.

-He's just my friend.

-Do you like him?-he asked, seriously.

-No! I said he's just my friend.

-Um, that's good.-he relaxed and held her on his arms.

-Why?

-Because I will make you to love me.

...

**Please, let me know your thoughts about this chapter or the story leaving a review! **

**To be continued...**


	7. Sasuke-sexy-sensei Is What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry for my abscent lately, I had my last exams and projects so I was studying all week. I should say that classes are over for me until August; that means I could update more fast. Well, that's all. I'm out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Sasuke-sexy-sensei Is What?!**

Monday, another rainy Monday. Sakura was already at school with Sasuke, they were in his classroom; talking about her life. He kept his eyes on her all the time, admiring those green orbs. She talked, talked and talked while he just listened her soft and sweet voice. God! He've never seen a girl with such beauty.

It was 7 'o clock, so they weren't many students at the school.

-She always act like a teenager and it really bother me.-the girl sighed and placed her head on the desk.

-When people are hurt, their personality is different from before.-he squeezed her hands, feeling her warmth hands.

-Sometimes I wonder how she was when my dad was alive.-she murmured, bitting her lip.

-What happened to him?-he loves to learn new things about her and he's glad she have enough trust in him to tell him her problems.

-I don't know exactly...Mom says he just disappeared.-a silence filled the room but it wasn't an awkward one; they were comfort with it. Sasuke was caressing Sakura's hands while she was deep in her thoughts.

-Sasuke.

-Yes?

-What are we?-she asked, moving in front of him so she can see his face.

What are they? He didn't know! They already kissed, he loves to be by her side and gets really angry when that Naruto is with her...Wait, what? Her? She isn't an object to be own by someone!

-What do you want us to be?-he was going to smirked but instead he smiled. He thought smirking in a situation like this could make him look like a jerk.

-You said you are going to make me love you, why?-she looked into his eyes, almost losing herself in them.

-I am going to be honest.-he sighed while Sakura expected the worse.-I do not know why but I trust you and that is something vampires do not do frecuently , less with mortals. I trust you enough to know you will not betray me. Or am I wrong?-she was going to talked but he continued talking.-Who am I kidding? Look, I like to be by your side and I really get mad when Uzumaki is around you. I do not know what I really feel for you but I only know that I do not want to be far away from you. And-

-Sasuke.-she interrupted him.

-Um, yes?

-I'm aware of what you are and I'm here, by your side.-she smiled and kissed him in the lips.-You don't have to worry. I feel the same as you.-she blushed a little, looking away.

-Are you sure about this? You know I drink people's blood, I can rarely go outside in daylight and I am a bored man who was born years ago.

-I just can't imagine you with another girl. I spend my nights thinking in you, lately.-he put his forehead on hers and smiled.

-Where were you in my whole life?-she smiled.-And I think the same way.-she raised an eyebrow.-I can't imagine you with another man, the idea just...It makes me sick.-she laguhed a little bit.-What?-he asked confused; he was telling her she is important to him and, she just laughed?

-How old are you?-he opened his mouth to answer but she interrupt him again.-Your true age...

-Like four hundred and forty one and never in those years I've met someone like.-he caressed her cheek and looked at the clock.-The class is about to start.-he kissed her lips, deeply and groaned when she bit his inferior lip.-What was that for?-she just smiled at him. He finally smirked and walked to his desk.

_This isn't real! Things like this just happens in the movies and books...He's so kind and sexy. _

-Forehead! Forehead! I have to tell you something that happened!-Ino ran to her best friend with Naruto behind her.

-Sakura-chan!-the blonde guy waved his hand but gained a groan coming from his teacher. Naruto glared at Sasuke and frowned.

_What's wrong with this guy? _

-Ino, calm down and explain what happened.-Sakura said, looking as her best friend sat in front of her with sparkles in her eyes.-Are you okay?

-I'm more than fucking fine. Yesterday, I was in the mall with Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata and I met with Sai.

-Sai? The one who likes to draw and doesn't know how to interact with people?

-Yes, he was alone so I invited him to be with us. We spent the day together. Sakura, I think I'm in love.

-Weren't you in love with Shikamaru?-Sakura raised an eyebrow and then sighed.-Never mind. What happened that made you fall in love?

-Well, is truth he doesn't know how to interact with people but he was so kind with me and we talked about us. I didn't know he lives in the same street as me!

-That's good.-Sakura said, dying from boredom. It wasn't the first time she hears a story like this coming from Ino.

-So, what do you think?

-I already said that it's good.

-But-

-Alright, students, take your seats.-Sasuke's voice was heard and everyone did as he said.

The classes passed too fast, Sakura and Sasuke didn't spent time together, excepting the one in the morning. It was already lunch time so Sakura decided to visit her teacher and...boyfriend? She couldnt tell.

-Hey.-she smiled, walking to him and sitting on a chair beside his desk.

-How was your day?-he put the papers away and looked at her.

-I guess fine, Ino was talking about Sai in all the classes.

-Sai?

-Yes, he is her new victim.

-Is she going to kill him?-Sakura laughed.

-No.-she said, still laghing.-Ino likes a lot of guys so isn't a new thing from her.

-Oh.

-Sasuke?

-Yes?

-You didn't answered me my question.-he raised an eyebrow.-What are we?

-I do not know, what do you want us to be?

-...I've been thinking about your situation and the thing of we to get marry.

-Really?

-Yes and...I think we could get marry...Whenever I want.

-You know I do not have much time left.

-You want to break the curse?

-Of course.

-Then, you need to wait. Just be satisfied with that at least I accepted to marry you.

-I will not not hurry you.

-Fine. Do you think I could become a vampire after you drink my blood in the ceremony?

-You what?!-both looked at the door and saw Ino with Naruto and Hinata, standing there with their faces pale.

-I...-Sakura didn't know what to say.

-Haruno Sakura you have to explain this to me. Now!

**...**

**They were caught! Oh well, I hope you liked it and please leave your review, it will make me happy. **

**To be continued...**


	8. The Raven Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters.**

**Chapter 8: The Raven Bird**

"Sakura, you better explain yourself right now. Are you two getting marry? And about that vampire stuff you said, what do you meant by that?" Ino ran to Sakura and held her shoulders.

"Tell me!"

"You are hurting her." Sasuke stood up and put his hand on Ino's shoulder, glaring at her.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino glared at him.

"I am your teacher so you need to respect me, alright?" Ino frowned, looking with her eyes wide at the couple.

"Can someone explain me what the hell is going on?" She asked again.

"There is nothing to explain, Sakura and I were talking about a play we're going to do." Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"A play?" This was Naruto.

"Yes, what is the problem with it?" Sakura followed Sasuke's game. Ino glared at her best friend and sighed.

"We'll talk about this later." She said and went to the lunchroom. Naruto looked at his teacher while Hinata was blushing.

"N-Naruto-kun, I think we should go."

"Yeah, let's go. Are you coming with us, Sakura-chan?" He stared at the girl, smiling.

"N-no, thanks. Sasuke and I have to talk about some details for the play."

"Um, okay." He went out of the classroom with Hinata behind him. Sasuke stood up and closed the door.

"That was close." Sakura sighed, relaxing her body.

"Hmp." Sasuke 'said' and sat down on his desk's chair.

"Are you mad?" She asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"No, I am just...I am afraid, Sakura." He admitted.

"Afraid? Why?" She had no idea why he was afraid. I mean, he is a vampire, isn't he? He has super stenght and he's very fast and those eyes, how they were called? Oh, yeah. Sharingan. He has powers! How can he be afraid?

"I am afraid to die. I am so used to live for years that I have never thought of me dying. If someone know about this, they will hunt me down and if I do not break that curse..." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. She looked at him.

"Don't complain too much about that. I said I will help you, didn't I?" He nodded.

"I know..." He looked at her and smirked.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"You're going to be my wife." His smirk grew more. He was happy but he thought she deserves a good propose for marriage. He had an idea.

The days passed and the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura grew more. She went to his house all these days; saying to her mother that she was going to the library with 'Kenta'. Mebuki didn't suspect anything, she thought she knew too well her daughter to think she's in a relationship with a vampire and that they are going to get marry. Of course she suspects that she has something with 'Kenta' and that they go the library to study like the nerds they are.

Ino didn't asked Sakura about the conversation she heard but she didn't believed what they said. Naruto is too distracted to think about that conversation but he has his suspects about Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" The Uzumaki waved his hand to her best friend. It was already lunch time and Sakura went to the cafeteria. Sasuke didn't went to work today and she was worried, he didn't called her or send her a text, nothing.

"Do you feel okay?" Tenten asked her when she sat with them.

"Yes, I am just tired." She sighed, looking at her cellphone.

0 calls. 0 texts.

"What's wrong with your tone? You sounded like Uchiha-sensei." Tenten noticed.

Sakura is starting to talk like Sasuke since they spend days together.

"It's truth! Why are you talking like him?" Ino glared at her the pink-haired. Sakura gulped and blushed.

"It's nothing. We spend hours practicing for the play and I think I am starting to talk like him. It is catchy." She lied.

"What play?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura sighed, again.

"Oh, you didn't know? Forehead and Uchiha-sensei are making a play. It's something about vampires and stuff like that. Right, Sakura?" The pink-haired knew in that moment that Ino didn't believed that lie.

"Yes..."

"And Sakura, why didn't he came today?" Ino was teasing her best friend.

"Why should I know?"

"Well, since you two are making a play, I think you should know."

"I don't know why he did not came today." She gave a last look at her cellphone and sighed, frustrated.

When the classes ended, Sakura went to her house with Ino. She knew Ino was going to interrogate her.

"So..." Ino started, sitting in her friend's bed.

"What?"

"Oh, don't fool around. I don't believe that play stuff. Tell me something, Sakura. Do you like Uchiha-sensei?"

"He is attractive and most of the girls in school like him." She said with anger in her voice. Ino noticed that but decided to continue.

"Sakura, are you in love with him?" The bedrooom was filled with silence. Ino glaring at Sakura, waiting for an anwer. Sakura was deep in her thoughts, that question was for her too. Does she love him?

"Sakura, I don't wanna pressure you but today you've been watching your cellphone every minute and the other day I saw you with him in the park and I'm gonna be honest, I've never seen you so happy before."

"Ino..."

"And if you think someday I will believe that lie, you're wrong; I know there's something going on and you don't want to tell me." Ino felt a little bit sad. She and Sakura always told each other everything and know it's like they're strangers.

"I can't tell you." She murmured.

"Why, Sakura? Don't you trust me enough?" The blonde girl asked, confused.

"This is a serious situation and you have a big mouth." Sakura bit her lip, furious.

"Sakura! I won't tell to a single person! I've never tell anybody one of your secrets, or am I wrong?" Sakura looked at the floor while murmuring a 'no'. "So, what's the problem?"

"The secret isn't mine...It's Sasuke's secret and I promise not to tell someone else."

"Sasuke? You two gotta have something for you to call him like that." Ino said, smirking.

"I..." she was interrumpted by the sound of a thunder, making both of them to scream.

"Fuck! I really hate this town. It's sunny and then it rains. Bipolar weather!" Ino exclaimed.

"This morning, my mom said a storm it's coming." Sakura explained. She looked at the window and another thunder, this time with a lighting, was heard. And for a second Sakura saw something like a black bird outside but it eyes were...Different.

"Are those the Sharingan?" She gasped, the bird looked directly at her and then flew away; leaving the girl confused and speechless.

"The what? Sakura you are starting to freak me out. Can you just tell me what's going on?" In that instant, Sakura's cellphone rang, she gave a look and it was Sasuke. Sakura answered without thinking it twice.

"Where are you?" She asked before he could say anything.

"_Good evening, yes, I am fine and you?_" He said through the phone.

"I don't have time for that."

"_Hmp._"

"Don't 'hmp' me and tell me where you are." Ino was looking at her best friend, trying not to laugh.

"_In my house, my bedroom, to be specific."_

"Do you went outside?" She asked, remembering that bird.

"_No, I stayed here all day." _Sasuke stood up and walked to the window, observing the forest. "_Sakura, is something wrong?"_

"No, everything's fine. I am just tired."

"_I will let you sleep, then. Take care."_ His voice sounded serious.

"Yes, you too." She hung up and looked at Ino, who was smirking.

"Definitely, you two have something serious. Sakura, don't realize what you feel when it's too late. I better be going. Tonight, we're gonna have dinner with Shikamaru and Choji's family so...Goodbye and don't think I will forget this conversation." Ino waved her hand and disappeared through the hall.

Sakura let out a sigh and leaned herself on the bed.

"That was strange." She whispered and gave a last look at the window but there was nothing but leaves flying with the wind.

**...**

**Hope you liked it! Remember to leave your awesome review so I could know what you think about this fanfic. **

**To be continued...**


	9. The Raven Knight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorry to update now, I've been babysitting my sisters' sons and then I had a terrible allergy. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: The Raven Knight**

One week passed since that insident with the black bird; Sakura still doesn't know what that was. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is more serious than before. He even went to her house and met officially her mother. It was a very crazy night but it was worth and Mebuki aproved their relationship. Now, Sakura is with Tenten, Ino and Hinata at the mall, buying their Halloween costume.

"Sakura, what do you have in mind?" Tenten asked, walking through the store.

"I don't know, yet." Ino already took a bunny costume, Tenten, a samurai girl costume and Hinata choosed to be a zombie nurse.

"Come on, Sakura. We all have our costumes. Just choose one." Tenten rolled her eyes. Sakura walked, looking the costumes. Nurse, zombie, vampire, Wonder Woman, witch...

"_That's it. A witch! Sasuke will be surprised with it." _Sakura thought.

"A witch? That's it?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura like she is an alien.

"Yes and I won't change my mind." She paid the costume and then, the girls went to eat some snack.

"Alright, where we'll meet tomorrow?" Ino asked, drinking from her smoothie.

"Etto, we can meet at the park's fountain and from there we can go to collect candys and then if we're invited to a party..." Tenten repressed a scream.

"No way! I am not to going to a party, less with Ino-pig." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at her blonde best friend.

"What's the problem? Sasuke doesn't like parties?" Ino said, making Sakura to blush.

"It's f-fine with me to m-meet at the fo-fountain." Hinata murmured, playing with her fingers.

"That's it, then! We'll meet at the park's fountain!" Sakura looked at Ino, who doesn't know yet about Sasuke's secret but knows about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. She thinks it's a weird relationship since he's her teacher but she thinks Sakura's happiness is more important than that detail.

The girls, after buying their costumes, went to Ino's house and made a movie marathon which ended with Ino and Tenten crying after watching The Notebook. Sakura enjoyed the movie but said it's to childish to cry for a movie but the truth is that Ino and Tenten were crying because their still single and that 'forever alone' thought came to their minds.

Sakura spent the rest of the night reading in her bedroom while texting with Sasuke, who asked her about her costume but she wanted to be a surprise so she didn't tell him.

And that's how Halloween came, the day when kids go around the neighborhood looking for candies and the day that some teenager decides to throw a party, without parent's permission.

Sasuke have never celebrated before Halloween, this his first time doing it; not like he wanted to but Sasuke couldn't just say 'no' to Sakura.

"Are you going to some place tonight?" Sakura's mom asked her, while having breakfast.

"Yeah, with Ino, Tenten and Hinata." She answered.

"Those bitches." Sakura glared at her mother. "What? They didn't invited me, that fucking hurts."

"Yeah...Whatever. I will be with Sasu..." She covered her mouth with her hands. "With Kenta..." Mebuki raised and eyebrow and Sakura just laughed, nervously.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Mebuki asked, looking straight at her daughter.

"What?! No...!" Sakura finished her breakfast. "I gotta go, see you later." She stood up, took her phone and went outside for a walk.

"_It is a sunny day so maybe Sasuke-kun is in his house or Tsunade's. I can't wait to see his reaction to my costume." _

She walked for minutes and then went back to her house.

"I'm back!" She yelled but received no response. Sakura sighed and walked to her bedroom, where she found a folded letter on the her bed. She frowned but took the letter anyway.

_I'll meet you at The Haunted House in the city festival._

Why Sasuke wants to meet her there? Plus, she is suppose to meet her friends at the fountain.

"_What's more important? Sasuke-kun or my friends? Maybe Sasuke-kun has to tell me something important and after I meet with him we could meet with the girls." _The pink-haired girl thought.

The night came more fast than Sakura expected and she was already putting the touch to her costume.

"Perfect!" She was pretty happy with her work. Sakura gave a last look at herself and then went outside in direction to the festival to meet with Sasuke. She passed by the front of the park and a peculiar voice made her stopped walking.

"Sakura?" She looked at the voice's owner and frowned at him. "Wow, that costume really fits you, I mean, I am not saying you are a witch or something but if you think about that Haruno witch from time ago...Anyway, where were you going?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Me? You said we'd meet at The Haunted House in the festival." She crossed her arms, expecting an answer.

"What? I did not said that." Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"But you left a letter in my bed today saying that." He raised an eyebrow.

"I was with Tsunade and Dan; they were helping me with my costume." Until now, she looked at his costume and couldn't hold the laugh.

"A vampire? You gotta be kidding me."

"It is original and looks like we look very nice together like this, don't you think?" She nodded, smiling but then remembered that letter.

"But if you were with Tsunade then, who left that letter?"

"Maybe it was one of your friends."

"No, I can recognize Ino and Tenten's letters."

"What about Hinata?" Sakura glared at him, like he was out of his mind.

"She is too shy to go to my house without an advice." She looked at the ground. "You think I should go there?"

"No, what if it is someone who wants to hurt. Never, I will not let that happen. We better meet with your friends. It is more safe." She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"You are right. Let's go with the girls." She gave him a short but loveful kiss; held his hand and started walking to the fountain.

"Oi, Sakura! Here!" Ino waved her hand but instantly stopped doing it to just drop her mouth. "Oh my God..."

"What?" Tenten asked, but then she looked at the direction Ino was looking. "Isn't that Uchiha-sensei?" She looked back at Ino and then at Hinata.

"Yeah...It is."

"Hi, girls!" Sakura said.

"Good night, ladies." Sasuke, smiled at his students.

"Uchiha-sensei?!" Tenten freaked out, glaring at the man and at her friend.

"Tenten, didn't you know? Sakura and Uchiha-sensei are good friends!" Ino explained.

"What?! Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura smiled, blushing while saying a 'sorry'.

"Can we stopped this and just go to Sasori's party?" Ino sujested.

"Sasori? Hmp, no. I will not go there, and you will not too." Sasuke said, serious.

"Why?" Sasuke denied with his head. "Fine..."

"Um, well. Naruto is having a party too so..." Sakura looked at Sasuke with cat eyes.

"Fine..." They started walking to Naruto's house. Tenten took Sakura by her hand and glared at her, confused.

"Are you fucking crazy?! He's your teacher! You two can't be together!" Sakura frowned.

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do with my life and we're not together; we are just friends."

"It doen't look like that." Sakura ignored Tenten and went back with Sasuke, who was looking at every detail of the neighborhood, the lights, decorations, the kids running around with their costumes and some punks trying to make some pranks.

When they finally arrived to Naruto's house Ino and Tenten went to dance, the Hyuga girl was dragged by Naruto to the snacks table and our couple decided to went outside after some minutes.

"The music is too loud and it is kind of annoying." Sasuke said, taking a breath.

"Yeah but it's what most of the teenagers like so Naruto didn't have many options." A silence appeared between them but they were happy with it, they are together and that is what really matters.

"Do you want to drink something?" Sasuke asked, looking into her eyes. The girl nodded and Sasuke gave her a kiss and left. She sighed and looked at the surroundings; everything was well decorated. She was like this until something got her attention; the same raven bird was at the top of the tree in front of her. She walked to it but when she looked again the bird was gone; Sakura turned around to go inside but a voice stopped her.

"We were supposed to meet at The Haunted House but I guess Sasuke is too protective with you." She turned around, slowly and her eyes widened. He was like a black knight; he's hair was black just like his eyes and he was wearing a weird black suit. Somehow he seemed similar to her Sasuke.

"And you are...?" She dared to ask that mysterious man.

"That doesn't matter, soon you will be my wife since we are engaged." The man smirked with an evil touch.

"What?!" She freaked out.

"Oh, didn't you know? Your father and I made an agreement but we will talk about it later, I just came here to see if it is that you are such a beauty and I think it is truth after all." The man turned around. "Tell Sasuke to be watch your back because next time, Sa-ku-ra, your pretty face is going to hell." Her heart stopped and she felt a terrible headache. The man just disappeared and a second later Sasuke was by her side.

"Go inside, I will follow him." He said, holding her hand.

"No! Don't leave me!" She hugged him, starting to feel tears in her eyes. She was dead scared.

"Sorry, I came late. I sensed his smell now. What he wanted?" He asked, caressing her hair.

"Was he a vampire?" She answered with another question. She felt Sasuke nod and she tightened the embrace.

"From now on you will stay with me in my house. I will not let him hurt you."

"Sasuke..."

"Hmp."

"My dad's alive...H-he engaged me to that man." Sasuke tensed and pulled away Sakura.

"We must leave, now." He sighed. "If you want you can bring one of your friends with you."

"Really?"

"Use this opportunity, I am breaking a rule." She smiled, weakly and the two went inside. She looked for Ino and when she found her the three went outside, again but Sakura was too tired and fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"What happened?"

"I will explain it to you later, now we need a car." Sasuke said.

"I live near this street, you can borrow my car but where are we going?" She crossed her arms.

"Sakura's in danger and she needs your support while I investigate who is this guy."

"Hold on a second, wha-

"Just get the damn car." Sasuke was getting angry and he didn't want to kill someone. Ino nodded and after some minutes they were going to Sasuke's house.

"Can you explain it to me now?"

"I will make a summary: I am a vampire, Sakura and I are going to get married because I need her blood to break a curse and yes, I do love her. But I did not know there is someone who apparently need her too."

"Yes! I knew you were a vampire!"

"Maybe bringing you was a bad idea."

**...**

**Remember to leave your review!**


	10. Have Faith In Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 10: Have Faith In Me**

Sakura was laying on a bed she'd never been before. It smelled like Sasuke...Really good, to be honest. She opened her eyes slowly and looked the room she was in. One of the visitor's room from Sasuke's house. Sakura sat up and looked beside her and screamed.

"Ino?!" The said name girl jumped and fell to the floor. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, scared.

"Tsk, why did you wake me up? I was having a dream with my Sai. We were havin-

"I don't want to know!" Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are you here?" Ino sat on the bed and put her hands behind her head.

"I know everything, Sakura." She looked at the pink-haired girl.

"E-everything?" Sakura felt her heartbeats stop just a second.

"Well, yeah. Uchiha-sensei's a vampire, he has some kind of curse and he needs your blood to break it but before you two need to get marry. And now there's a mysterious man who says you two are engaged. This is crazy, ya know?" Sakura gasped.

"How...? Did Sasuke tell you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ino looked into Sakura's eyes. "And told me he loves you. Sakura, do you love him?" She asked her best friend.

"I-

"Good morning! Oh, you're awake." Sasuke entered the room with a big smile on his face. He looked relaxed; like if nothing happened.

"Hi, Uchiha-sensei." Ino saluted.

"Sasuke, you can call me Sasuke." He smiled to Ino and looked at Sakura.

"How are you today?" His voice sounded preoccupied. Sakura looked down and then looked up with a weak smile.

"I'm fine." Sasuke nodded. "I already told Tsunade about this and she said I can stay here all the time I need."

"What about me and Ino?"

"Oh, I already called your mom and told her your in my house doing a school project."

"What about you?" Sakura sked, again.

"Well...I told my mom I'm staying in your house doing a school project...Yeah..."

"So your mom thinks you're in my house and my mom thinks I'm in your house?"

"Exactly." Sakura sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Tsunade brought some of the food you two eat. I do not know what is." Ino jumped from the bed and ran to Sasuke, put her hands on his shoulders and said: "WHERE IS THE FOOD?!"

"In the kitchen...?" Ino ran to the kitchen, looking for the food. Sasuke walked to Sakura and sat by her side. He took her hands on his and gave her a sweet smile.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sakura didn't know why but she believed in those words. She hugged him and kissed him. Sasuke received her lips, gladly and kissed her back. Their lips moved with their own personal rythm. They didn't want to break that kiss but Ino's scream made them do it.

"What did she do now?" Sakura said a little bit angry about the interruption. She and Sasuke walked to the kitchen expecting the worse thing but there was nothing than Ino looking with hearts on her eyes at the waffles with chocolate syrup on the table.

"They're so beautiful that I don't want to eat them." She murmured.

"Are you serious?" Sakura was annoyed.

"Nah, I'm gonna eat them." Ino took a spoon and started to eat the waffles. Sasuke laughed a bit and looked at Sakura.

"You eat too." She nodded and took a sit by Ino's side and started to eat her waffles. Sasuke smiled and walked to the fridge, took a gallon with blood, filled one glass with it and sat by Sakura's side with Ino and Sakura's eyes on him.

"What? I have the right to breakfast too." He drank from the glass and Sakura and Ino continued with their waffles.

...

"Did you meet with my daughter?" A man with bright green eyes asked another man with black orbs that intimated everyone who see it.

"Yes."

"What happened?" The man asked with curiosity.

"We willl wait. My little brother does not have much time left; he will go to Shiganami one of these days and we will be waiting for him there."

"What are you thinking to do with him, Itachi?" He looked at the Uchiha vampire.

"I will kill him and marry with your daughter like you promised me."

"What if...? What if he kills you?" He asked with trembling voice.

"Are you doubting my power?" Itachi activated his Sharingan and glared deadly at the man by his side.

"N-no! I m-meant- Oh, forget what said, okay?" He was desperated. Itachi thought about it for a second and his eyes were black again. The man with the green orbs sighed joyful.

"Do not understimate me ever again, Kizashi."

"I won't"

"Come on, we need to go to Shiganami as soon as possible." Kizashi nodded and the two of them disappeared in the middle of the forest.

...

"Those waffles were the best!" Ino was on the floor with drivel falling from her opened mouth.

"Could stop acting like that?" Sakura said.

"C' mon, don't be boring. Hey, Sasuke, do you have a television?" Sasuke frowned and denied with his head.

"No, I do not."

"What?! And what you do in your free time?" Ino stood up and sat beside him with interest.

"I read books, lot of them. I paint and write things of my daily life."

"A diary? You have a diary?"

"No, it is a journal."

"Oh my god, you have a diary!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Could you two shut up?" Sakura finally dared to talk.

"But I do not have a diary."

"Sasuke, my love, you do have a diary and end of story." Sasuke crossed his arms and snorted.

"Ha! Told ya!" Ino laughrd.

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura sighed and a silence presented between the three of them. Ino was the one who dared to break it.

"What are you two gonna do now?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at the blonde girl.

"I still have left six days. Maybe..." He ran his fingers through his black hair. "I guess we need to go to Shiganami and get marry before that idiot appears again."

"If you're going I want to go too. I have to support Sakura and for nothing in the world I will miss my best friend's wedding." Sasuke nodded and looked back at Sakura. She was looking to the floor with her hands tightening the edges of the chair she was sat on.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke murmured putting a hand on her cheek.

"I am s-scared." She tried not to cry in front of him and her best friend.

"Sakura, listen to me. I will not let him hurt you. Everything is going to be alright." She finally looked into his eyes. "And I promise someday we will get marry like mortals do with your mom and friends present." Sakura smiled and gave him a short hug.

"I'll organize it! Not this ritual, the 'mortal' ceremony like you said." Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Then I guess we shou-

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh, you're here." Tsunade stepped inside the kitchen.

"Tsunade-sama!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Sasuke, why don't you and Ino prepare some backpacks with clothes? Sakura and I will prepare some food.

"Uh, hai. Come with me." Sasuke said to Ino, they went back to the room they were before and Tsunade put some plastic bags on the table.

"We'll make some chicken sandwiches. Let's make six, it's going to be a long drive." Sakura nodded and felt nervous of spending time with her school director and the woman Sasuke considers his mother.

In the middle of the making of the food, Tsunade's voice gave Sakura a little scare.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsunade was concentrated in the sandwiches.

"Y-yes."

"Do you love Sasuke?" Again that question and still she doesn't know what to answer.

"I care a lot for him and I want him to be by my side forever."

"Um, I'm okay with it. As long as you don't betray my little boy." Tsunade sounded like a mother protecting her son.

"Tsunade-sama ca-

"Tell me Tsunade, please."

"Tsunade, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you met Sasuke?" Sakura finished one sandwich and started to made another.

"Wow, that's a long story but I can tell you anyway. Sasuke was hiding here in Konoha, where he used to live when he was human, he lived for 207 years in Amegakure, feeding from the tourists and villagers. In 1990 , he came here and hid himself at the ruins where the Uchiha clan used to live; he fed the blood from some people who got lost in there. Sasuke, one day, decided to came out from that ruins and he met with Dan, who recognized him since he knows a lot about Konoha's history and Dan took him to our house with the idea of helping him; I refused to that idea but Dan was so obsessed in helping him that I started to care for Sasuke too. He became like the son I've never had." Tsunade finished the sandwiches and looked at Sakura.

"He is a great person even he's not one. I trust you but be careful; I've never seen Sasuke so in love wit someone. The last time he was in love was when he was still a human so you're very lucky to have his love." Sakura smiled and nodded with agreement.

"We are done with the backpacks." Sasuke and Ino were in the kitchen again with two backpacks full of clothes and supplies. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"_Of course he is a great person...Sasuke-kun, I believe in you..."_

**...**

**Finally we know who is that mysterious man! In the chapter we'll know more about our Sasuke-kun's story. What will happen when they arrive to Shiganami? **

**Leave your comment!**

**To be continued...**


	11. Family Reunion

**0Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishi-sama.**

**Chapter 11: Family Reunion**

"Are we there yet?" Ino asked for the sixth time.

"...No." Sasuke answered. Sakura glared at Ino and denied with her head.

"Where is that place?!"

"Will be there by tomorrow." The raven man answered again.

"Tomorrow?!"

"Pig, can you stop screaming?" Sakura muttered. The blonde girl crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Fine but can we do something entertaining? I'm really fucking bored."

"Hmp, I do not know... Why do not you turn on the radio? I do not know how to use it anyway." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road, driving through a lonely road without any view but trees on the sides.

"Uh, okay." Ino slipped herself to the front and pressed the bottom of the radio. Some radio news was heard and the blonde girl immediately changed it. She kept looking for good radio station until her favorite song appeared through the music system of the car.

"Oh my God! This is my favorite song!" Sakura glared at her friend with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe!" Ino sang out loud.

"What is this nonsense? How can she say such a thing?! What if the guy is some criminal? She just gave him her number! Change that thing, I do not like it. It is freaking me out." Sasuke said with horror on his face.

"What the fuck? Is only just a song, dude! Don't take it too personal."

"I do not care, change that garbage."

"I won't! It's my favorite song we're talking about!" She yelled back.

"Change it or that radio will have a meeting with one of my fist." He said, seriously.

"Fuck! Fine, fine. You win." Ino changed the radio station to another one. She kept changing it for long minutes until she gave up and turned it off.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked her.

"Nothing good, that's what is happening." Ino looked at Sakura and frowned. "Aren't you bored?"

"I'm not bored. I'm tired of hearing you talk every second. Can you shut up for just one hour?" Sakura looked through the window, trying to calm down herself. She's very nervous about all this stuff. A lot of questions are running through her head but she doesn't ask Sasuke about it because of Ino talking every time.

She closed her eyes, maybe she just need to relax for some time and the doubts will be gone.

About an hour exactly later, Ino started to talk again.

"How about if we sing a road trip song?" She suggested.

"No."

"That would be annoying." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Ino sighed with boredomness and crossed her arms again.

"I know! Why don't ya tell us a story, Sasuke?" She put her cat eyes. "It would be fun!"

"A story?" He asked. "Let me see...I do not know any story."

"Why don't you tell us about your story?" Sakura glared at Sasuke and nodded.

"My story?" He raised an eyebrow. "I do not know..."

"I want to hear it too." Sakura said, quickly. When she asked him about his story a few days ago he avoided the theme and didn't tell her. She threatened him saying she wasn't going to marry him if he don't tell her but she forgot about it when he kissed her.

"Why do you want to hear it? It is not interesting." He made an excuse.

"Sasuke, you're my boyfriend and I want to know more about you, is that hard to tell us your story?" He denied with his head. "So...?"

"Hmp...Fine. I was born on July 23, 1572 in Konoha, Japan; within the Uchiha clan led by Madara Uchiha. My father, Fugaku Uchiha, was second in command of the clan, my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was a housewife and my older brother, Itachi, was part of the clan militia. I grew up wanting to follow in the footsteps of my father and to one day become a leader of my clan."

"Was that really your dream?" Ino asked him.

"Yes, yes it was, why?"

"Nothing, continue."

"At age 15, I had my first love, Yuki Uchiha, the daughter of Izuna Uchiha."

"Was she pretty and why everyone is an Uchiha? That means all of you were familiar. Did you date one of your family member?" Again the blonde interrupted him.

"She was pretty and everyone was an Uchiha because they were all part of the clan Uchiha and yes, I guess I did date one of my family member." He answered, frowning.

"You commited incest!" Ino screamed, pointing him with her finger.

"Ino, calm down. In that time it was common." Sakura explained, not too happy about talking of Sasuke's first girlfriend.

"Really? Oh, well. You can continue, Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"At age 19, I joined the clan militia along with my brother until age 21 when the Senju clan attacked the Uchiha clan determined to eliminate each. I tried to defend my clan but I ran out of reinforcements and when they were going to attack me to death, Izuna took me with him to his lair; where he told Madara to turn me into a vampire, Madara accepted but on condition that Izuna was the one who take care of me. He agreed but the next day he was captured and killed by the Senju. Madara escaped with me, I still unconscious, and took me to Amegakure, leaving me there. Waking with bloodlust I killed eight people in that village, alerting them of a criminal."

"You killed eight people?!"

"Will you shut up, Ino?!"

"I kept stopping my bloodlust killing more citizens of that town until it almost uninhabited."

"You did what?!"

"Ino!"

"During 207 years, I stayed in Amegakure feeding on people visiting that village. Tired of the same place, I went back to Konoha, where I hid until 1990 in the ruins of where I lived with my clan, rarely could feed myself and the times I did was an occasional visitor who was lost. In 1993, I left the ruins and wandered through the streets of Konoha where I met Dan and Tsunade Senju."

"But if they are Senju, why don't you hate them? I mean, the Senju clan killed yours." Sakura said, looking at him.

"They do not have the fault of what their ancestors did." He looked at Sakura for a second and smiled.

"Continue with the story." Ino interrupted the moment, gaining a bad look from Sakura.

"Dan being expert in history, knew instantly who I was, decided to help me and I moved in with him for a while. Tsunade objected at first but then became attached to me and decided to help too. Within a few years, Dan became head of Konoha Central Hospital and Tsunade, director of Konoha High School. As they did not have time to be with me, Dan built a small house in the woods so I could be outdoors. One day, I received a call from Tsunade telling me if I could take care of a group of her school until she finds a new teacher, I accepted the opportunity risking myself to kill a student and the next day my new life began with you, Sakura..." The pink-haired girl smiled and left Sasuke a short kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're with me too."

"I will die alone." Sakura glared at Ino. "What? It's truth."

"What abo-" The car stopped roughly, making the tires screeched and a loud 'thud' was heard.

"Dude, what the-"

"Silence. Stay in here." Sasuke got out of the car and looked at the fallen tree in front of the car, blocking the way.

"Did that tree just fall?" Ino asked, looking at it from the car.

"Yeah..." Sakura got a bad feeling of this. Sasuke walked near the tree and grabbed it with his hand. With no much effort he threw the tree out of the way.

"Sakura, be careful in the honeymoon."

"Ino!" Sasuke cleaned his hands and looked at the girls inside the car.

"Everything is fine!" He waved his hand at them. Sakura sighed but when he was about to walk back to the car, a man ran to him, knocking him down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura got out of the car but heard Ino screamed.

"S-sakura!" She looked at the car but she wasn't inside anymore, the same man from the Halloween party was grabbing her neck.

"Ino..." Sasuke grabbed by the shoulders the man who knocked him and threw him away.

"Sakura!" He walked to her and looked at his rival. "...Itachi?" Sakura at Sasuke and then at the mysterious man.

"_Sasuke's brother...?" _She thought.

"We meet again, foolish little brother." He tighten the grab on Ino's neck.

"Let her go." Sasuke said with the Sharingan actived.

"Interesting, you have the Sharingan. Let see if they are strong as mine. You want the girl? Meet me at Shiganami. I will wait for you, Sasuke." Itachi smirked and turned himself into a raven bird disappearing with Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked around looking for the other man but he was gone too.

"We will take her back, do not worry." Sasuke hugged her as she started to cry. "I promise..."

**...**

**Finally, Sasuke knows who is his rival. What'll happen to Ino? Will she endure being with Itachi without 'falling in love' with him? What will Sasuke do? Will Sakura change her mind about marry with Sasuke?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**To be continued...**


End file.
